This invention pertains in general to pressure measuring devices.
In analyzing fluid systems of various types for system pressure problems, such as high pressure switch tripping, relief valve release or pump volute cracking, it is desirable to know the highest or lowest pressure attained prior to the failure. The two most commonly used methods are by attaching a recording instrument or a special pressure gauge having a follower pointer to the system. The use of a recording instrument is very expensive. The use of a special pressure gauge has drawbacks in that a separate gauge must be purchased for each pressure range and dial size desired and two separate gauges are required for the high and low pressure indications.